Darkiplier
Darkiplier (originally known as Mayor Damien/'Celine/The Evil Entity') is the main antagonist of the famous YouTuber's channel Markiplier. He is what fans call Markiplier when he is acting differently from his usual behavior, instead having a darker, creepier and eerier personality and is trying to scare the fanbase. He has appeared in many Markiplier videos and, as of late, he is now recognized by the fanbase as a separate being rather than a personality. He is the darker, more evil version of Markiplier and was created by the actual fanbase according to Markiplier. He was portrayed by Mark Edward Fischbach. Background Darkiplier is often depicted with light shining below him, creepily smiling towards the camera with his head turned sideways, and his eyes up. This is to emphasize the fear factor. He is a much darker version of Markiplier as he often scares the audience. The scares are effective especially when the video itself is horrific in nature (example: a really good horror game). On multiple occasions, Darkiplier has told the viewers that there is something behind them (a possible reference to a jumpscare) and that there would be dire consequences if they have turned around. Other times, Markiplier (as Darkiplier) would acknowledge that he is being creepy/strange in cases. Such as when Markiplier was playing Pizza Delivery 2.0 he was looking straight into the webcam making a scary face and turns back to focus on the screen to focus more on the game but looks back at the webcam from time to time. As time passed, people realized that Darkiplier is a separate entity and resulted in him making several appearances in Mark's videos. Biography Markiplier...My Name is...Mark In the fan game "Markiplier...My Name is...Mark", Darkiplier is the main antagonist of the game, who is responsible for all events that occur in Markiplier's dream. He is seen in Chapter 3 where he confronts him and tells Mark that he is like Yin and Yang, complete opposites (Markiplier nice and upbeat and Darkiplier dark and cruel) but are unable to survive without each other. He is then forced to retreat after he is affected by a cross and then pushes Markiplier into a pool waking him up. A Date With Markiplier He also appears as an antagonist in the interactive game. Depending on what play is chosen, Darkiplier appears. After talking for a while, he gives the date "a choice". The "player" can choose to continue the date, which will lead to Markiplier attacking Dark. After some wrestling, the "player" must decide to shoot the man standing to the left or the right. The choice decides if the "player" chooses the good or the bad ending. Don't Play This Game In "Don't Play This Game", Dark is portrayed without eyeliner, unlike "A Date With Markiplier". Markiplier begins to talk with the voice in the game, eventually staring straight into the camera, and switching from "reading" the lines to "acting" them, until the video glitches, and it focuses on the face cam, blocking out the cryptic game entirely. The screen then goes black after he recites the message again, and he speaks directly to the audience "Do you understand me?". He says "...Nobody does.". and cuts back to Mark. During the outro, the screen turns back to Darkiplier just as Mark says his usual "Buh-bye!". Markiplier TV In "Markiplier TV", what appeared to be Wilford Warfstache's project, Darkiplier is one of the leaders of Mark's alter egos at the conference, discussing said project (along with Wilford, according to Mark). He is shown concerned about their main goal (which is to take back control), but respects and appreciates Warfstache, even calling him Will in a rather friendly manner. Dark seems to be the most intelligent and pragmatic among other personalities, his opinion was final to convince Warfstache to leave his idea. Who Killed Markiplier? It is revealed that Darkiplier is actually a fusion of Damien and Celine's souls in the body of the District Attorney, mixed in with an unknown entity that existed in the house for decades. The series started when Mark, out of jealousy for the Colonel's love affair with Celine (his ex-wife), planned to frame the Colonel for his “death” by a game of Russian Roulette, tricking him into thinking he wanted to mend their broken friendship but in reality the Manor is a part of an alternate dimension known as the Upside-Down, where the laws of physics do not apply. This causes it so that a person is brought back to life every time when they die, regardless of what condition their body is in, but it also deteriorates their sanity over time. Mark's plan for revenge failed when Celine arrived soon afterward. The Entity within the Manor was able to convince Mark to possess Damien's body as he and Damien were identical in appearance, and then the Entity was able to take over Celine's body; they both then trapped Celine and Damien in Mark's broken body who then killed his own empty body to forbid Damien from possessing it. The Colonel believing that the Detective was the cause of the deaths of his friends shot him in a fit of rage, then seconds later accidentally shoots and kills the District Attorney. The Colonel insisting in horror that he did not mean to do it, as the Protagonist falls over the railing, landing in the Upside-Down. Damien and Celine are waiting for them, before saying that there is no time to properly explain and that Mark has tricked them all to get revenge. The Mayor and the Seer ask that the Protagonist trust them, but it is unfortunate that a second entity inhabiting the Manor tricks them all into thinking that this was the best way to fix everything. The District Attorney returns to the world of the living as a fusion of all three characters however the Colonel; who had been staring at their body for the last ten hours and mourning the loss of his friends (cradling Damien's cane), sees this and laughs the final remnants of his sanity breaking, believing now that death does not matter, that when someone dies, they will just wake back up after a while, that it was a just a cruel joke. The Colonel, laughing in despair walks off in search of Damien and Celine, believing that they were not dead and were in on the prank, becoming Wilford Warfstache who does not follow the laws of physics due to being corrupted by the Entities of the Manor. After the Colonel leaves, The District Attorney walks up to Damien's staff, taking off, the hand then morphed into a male's hand before they look into the mirror and see that they have taken the appearance of Damien, albeit with dark shadows under his eyes. But the light, the good of Damien and Celine now gone, the worst part of them remaining instead. "Damien" cracks his neck and the mirror shatters and the camera distorts in the traditional Darkiplier style before he leaves, revealing that the body of the District Attorney (reformed into Damien's form), the souls of Celine and Damien and the Second Entity inhabiting the Manor make up Darkiplier. The Viewer looks at their reflection, a blank and sad look on their face before it warps into fury and Darkiplier walks off leaving the Viewer's soul trapped within the mirror. Appearance *Darkiplier appears the same as Mark. "A Date With Markiplier" and "Relax" both show Darkiplier with black eye-liner on; presumably to differentiate him from Mark himself and reinforce his status as a villain. *Lately, in "A Date With Markiplier" and "Don't Play This Game" The difference between Mark and Dark is seen in the video effects, such as video glitches, RGB shift, and monochrome. Darkiplier's voice is portrayed as Mark's, but layered. Personality Darkiplier is the evil version of Markiplier. He is dark, cruel, creepy and uses fear to scare the audience and the fanbase. In fan art, he is seen as a psychotic and demonic killer, as he has killed people such as Nurse from Surgeon Simulator, Yammimash from Youtube (one of Mark's friends) and even Slender Man. The concept of Darkiplier has changed with the passing of time. In Mark's "February 2017 Charity Livestream" he revealed that, contrary to how he was portrayed in earlier years, Darkiplier is suave, talkative, knowledgeable and intelligent. He is a separate entity from Mark, and admires his accomplishments. The fans often write and draw him as a romantic figure, while Markiplier says that Dark is "not your friend... he's here to use you.". Darkiplier is puppeting a mask, trying to convince the viewer that they can trust him, acting calm and seductive to allure them into believing him. Sometimes, his "shell cracks" - a result of his anger and hate breaking through. Gallery Images IMG 1409.JPG IMG 1414.JPG IMG 1411.JPG IMG 1412.JPG Nobody Does.png Tumblr oozmzmwRlF1w4nh4bo1 400.png Darkiplier.jpg VengefulNegativeGrayfox.gif|"I've been waiting." Tumblr static tumblr static filename 640.gif Tumblr oljukpMSDf1skgdq5o1 250.gif Darkiplier.jpg IMG 20171104 134817 719.jpg|Darkiplier (fully fused with Damien, Celine, the District Attorney, and the Evil Entity of the Manor) 476C11A9-9FCD-4FD6-A16D-95510F65C0FA.png|Celine and Damien (before Darkiplier was created) Videos Don't Play This Game DARKIPLIER vs ANTISEPTICEYE Trivia *In Raspy Hill gameplay video where Darkiplier first made his appearance, he is seen at the end announcing that he will make the people of Raspy Hill "feel right at home", making it a possibility that Darkiplier is the psychotic ruler of the region. *For a long time, it was assumed that Darkiplier and The Author/The Host from "Danger in Fiction" are the same personality. It was proved to be wrong in "Markiplier TV", where The Host appeared together with other Markiplier`s alter egos, including Darkiplier. *According to Markiplier, the fanbase (Markiplites) are the ones who created Darkiplier in the first place (making him a Tulpa). *Alike Wilford Warfstache, Darkiplier does not obey the laws of physics. *He can be considered the Big Bad of Markiplier's videos. *Mark has said that Darkiplier is "not human". *Darkiplier is the fusion between the Second Entity, Damien, and Celine in the body of the Protagonist from the origin story: Who Killed Markiplier? Category:Parody/Homage Category:Twin/Clone Category:Internet Villains Category:Alter-Ego Category:Comedy Villains Category:Evil Creation Category:Dark Forms Category:God Wannabe Category:Psychopath Category:Kidnapper Category:Live Action Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Male Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Horror Villains Category:Possessor Category:Bogeymen Category:Related to Hero Category:Sadists Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Thought-Forms Category:Game Bosses Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Titular Category:Revived Category:Humanoid Category:Self-Aware Category:Incriminators Category:Sophisticated Category:Fictionalized Category:In Love Category:Charismatic Category:Homicidal Category:Egotist Category:Arrogant Category:Fragmental Category:Necessary Evil Category:Magic Category:Enigmatic Category:Dissociative Category:Vengeful Category:Genderless Category:Ensemble Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Weaklings Category:Multi-Beings Category:Hybrids Category:Archenemy Category:Tragic Category:On & Off Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Murderer Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Stalkers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Crossover Villains